The Promise of Three
by AngelJones96
Summary: Sherlock travels to St. Bart's to meet the newest member of the 221B family.


John smiled at Mary as she coddled the bundle of blankets in her arms. "I'm sure you'll like him. If you're anything like your father he'll be your favorite person." Mary teased pulling a bit of the blanket back and out of the child's face. "Speaking of which there he is." John stood up from his chair and motioned at Sherlock who was currently standing confused in the hall. "Ah John, yes so what have I missed? Is it a girl like you thought? What does it look like? Is it perfectly healthy? I mean I'm sure it is but you never know, babies are so temperamental, or so I've read." John laughed and held his hand up to stop the detective's ramble. "Why don't you just come see her?" John motioned inside the room. "Right." Sherlock pulled the bottom of his coat down before walking in. A smile spread across his face as he saw Mary lying in the bed. "Hello Mary." Mary nodded and motioned as best she could for him to lower his voice. "She's sleeping, you mind?" Sherlock nodded back and walked over to the bed. "Well she doesn't look like much." Sherlock whispered as he looked at the newborn. "Well of course not Sherlock she's only a few hours old, she's not really going to look like anything other then a generic baby." John responded.

"I don't know." Mary shifted the baby slightly. "She kinda has John's nose a bit." John smiled and placed a kiss on Mary's cheek and hen on the baby's forehead. With a start he baby woke up and began to cry. "Of sweetheart." Mary tried to calm her down but to no avail "Here give her to me." John held his arms out and took her from Mary. He bounced her softly muttering something to her until she quieted down. "There see all is good now." John smiled at the baby and began to rock instead of bounce. "Since she's awake, Sherlock would you like to hold her?" Mary looked towards the detective giving him a hopeful look. "No, no I'm fine. I don't want to risk her crying again." Mary shook her head. "Nonsense, John give Sherlock the baby." John walked over to the younger Holmes's chair. "Really I'd rather not hold –" "Sherlock." John looked at the bewildered detective. "She's not gonna let it go, just take her real quick." Sherlock floundered for a bit before reluctantly holding his arms out for the baby. "Remember watch her head." John warned as he passed his daughter on. Sherlock nodded adjusting his position so that it was more comfortable to hold her. Sherlock sat there awkwardly as John finished placing her in Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock looked down a he little girl and a smile broke out across his face. "Oh John, she is absolutely beautiful." Sherlock looked up at his best friend before looking back at the baby. "I can see she has Mary's eyes now that they're open." John laughed and snapped a quick picture on his phone of Sherlock marveling over his daughter. "What's her name by the way?" Sherlock looked between the two new parents. "This whole time we've been calling her she. I'm assuming she has a name." John nodded "Yeah wanna deduce what it is Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock examined the child real quick taking in her features. "I think Elizabeth for her first name." Sherlock smirked, so self-assured of him self "Nope." John smiled, as Sherlock's smirk fell "No?" John nodded "It's Margret." The consulting detective wrinkled his nose at the name "I don't like it." John rolled his eyes "Of course you wouldn't."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, anyways wanna try the middle name?"

"Clarisse!" Sherlock shouted causing John to jump a little. "Jesus, Sherlock. Calm down, and no its not." Sherlock motioned his disappointment as best he could with a child in his arms. "Can I get a hint?" Sherlock begged adjusting the baby slightly "Fine, it's after her godfather."

"So who might that be? Is it Mike or George? No, no, no, no it's Sholto right? Let's see that narrows it down to Georgette, Michelle, or Jasmine or Jeanine."

"No it's uh, it's none of those. And who exactly is George?"

"You know John Scotland Yard, helps out sometimes."

"It's Greg; Sherlock, dear." Mary threw a condolence smile towards him.

"Damn, well that takes Georgette out."

"Not her middle name. It is after someone important to me." John said giving the detective another clue. "How important?"

"Very, He has saved and risked my life many a time. I can't imagine the world being without him now. He's a bit of a prick but he is also the smartest man I know. In short he is my best friend." John smiled a gentle smile at Sherlock and his now sleeping daughter. "Me? You made her middle name Sherlock?"

"God, no." Mary laughed, "It's Sherrie. S- H- E- R- R- I- E, slightly more feminine." Both John and Mary smiled at the detective as he tried to hide his emotions "Right, well not as good as Sherlock but it'll do." They all laughed, "Wait you said 'named after her godfather'. Does that mean you're asking me?" the couple nodded "Well I'll take the case." They laughed again. "Hello there Margret Sherrie Watson, I'm your Uncle Sherlock. I promise that I'll I do my best to keep your Mum and Dad safe for you okay?" Sherlock cooed to the infant. "I promise to keep Mummy and your Uncle out of as much trouble as possible. I'll try to be a good dad too." John said holding back tears. "Well, I promise to make your Daddy's job hard." Mary laughed wiping away tears " And to do my best to be a great mum to you." Mary wiped more tears away as John hugged her and kissed her hair. "Well a war doctor, a sociopathic detective, and an ex intelligence agent all working to protect one little girl. She is probably going to be the safest person in the U.K." Everyone laughed once more, and for once everyone in that room was inexplicably happy.


End file.
